SemiPsychic
by Twilight Journey
Summary: The thing about having semi-psychic powers -“Animal-Like Instinct” as my boss calls it - is that you never know what you will get in the form of “sense”. Well, as they say, curiosity killed the cat.
1. Prologe

The thing about having semi-psychic powers -"Animal-Like Instinct" as my boss calls it - is that you never know what you will get in the form of "sense". Take now for example. There is nothing in the room – yet – but the top of my skin is tingling all over, a red light in my internal radar in flashing 'WARNING! WARNING!', and all my instincts are saying "Don't just sit there retard! Get up and run like heck!" but, of cores being me, I completely ignore all this and stay. Ain't it ironic?

Now don't get me wrong. I'm not stupid, really I'm not, just…determined. Although my boss seems to think otherwise, and frequently reminds me of it. But me staying in this room is the one time I have to agree with him no matter how much it kills me to do so. 'Cuz if you where in a room the size of a box, all alone with no one on the same third floor as you in a potentially haunted house, and when your intuition is usually right on the dot, would you stay? Most likely not. But I did. Of cores I did.

You would think that I would learn by now to actually listen to my intuition every once in a while but no. I don't. Which is why I am currently cold to the bone and frozen to the spot. Because of my determination and curiosity. Well, as they say, curiosity killed the cat.


	2. Chapter 1

If you were in the situation I am in right now, you might be thinking "is this what it feels like to die?" I have news for you. That is a big fat NO. I know what it feels like to die and let me be the first to say IT SUCKS! This, right now, is not what it feels like to die. This is what it feels like to encounter a ghost. Which is currently slowly rising from the floor.

Yeah, I said ghost.

If any of you do not believe in ghosts than wipe that from your memory banks right now because ghosts exist. And those ghost stories that are told? They do not give the real thing justice.

You see, I am a ghost hunter. I work for a man that goes by the name Kazuya Shibuya. The company is called S.P.R. aka Shibuya Psychic Research. And get this. The boss is only seventeen years old. Seventeen! A year older than me! Oh, and he is a total narcissist. We call him Naru for short.

By now the ghost had come all the way through the floor and was standing five feet in front of me. Just standing there.

What?

After a minuet of watching the ghost I slowly started to walk to my right to see if I could get around it. Never moving from its spot the ghost shifted its body and turned in a circle as its eyes never left mine as I slowly made my way to the door.

I am not the only one that thinks this is weird right?

I hit the door and stop. So does the ghost.

Again, weird.

Without taking my eyes off the ghost I back out of the room and stop. The ghost does not follow. I rip my eyes away from the ghost and tear down the hallway and down the steps to the first floor and out the front door before I finally stop and look behind me. She did not follow.

Again, what?

I turn and run around the house to the garden where my boss and coworker Koujo Lin should be. I spot my boss with a notebook in his hand jotting down notes as a little girl goes skipping away from him, looking fairly happy. That is a first.

When I get to him I have to grab his arm for support as I bend over gasping for air. He looks down at me with a look that says 'What are you doing?'

"Naru," I say letting go of his arm after regaining my breath "there is a ghost in the base. It hasn't left yet I don't think."

"What do you mean," He said closing his notebook "it just showed up and you ran?"

"Well I didn't run, I knew it was coming. I could feel it," I replied scratching the back of my head "but it's weird. It's just…standing there, in the middle of the room, doing nothing. I mean, its body shifted is a small circle as it watched me leave the room but that's about it."

He got a slightly confused look on his face.

"Show me," He said.

I led Naru and Lin up to the base on the third floor and stopped outside the door and looked inside. The ghost was still standing there in the same position that it was in when I left. What was up with this ghost?

Naru stared at it quizzically before walking into the room and standing in front of the ghost, with me close behind. He studied its face for a minute then suddenly shot his hand out and knocked on the desk loudly. Surprisingly, the ghost reacted.

It turned its head towards me slowly and locked eyes with me. I felt shiver run down my spine. That gaze was disturbing. Suddenly a smile that looked pure evil and twisted spread over the ghost's face. Another shiver ran down my spine. I cringed as a high pitched, sick laugh echoed through the room. Where was that coming from?

And then it lunged at me and pushed me towards the window a few feet behind me. I tried to struggle but I slipped and lost my footing. The ghost grabbed my arm and yanked me up just as a sharp whistle tore through the air. A white light shot at the ghost but only went through it. The high pitched laughter got louder.

What? How could this ghost deflect that?

Another whistle was heard and this time two white lights came at the ghost. It deflected one but got hit with the other.

The high pitched laughter turned into a high pitched scream. The ghost gave one final push and I was thrown into the window, breaking the glass. I shot a glance at my boss and coworker to see horror struck looks on their faces as they raced towards as I began to fall. Naru was the first to get there but was too late. He missed my hand by mere inches. And then I started to plunge three stories to the ground.

Now, remember what I said about the ghost coming up from the ground not being what it felt like to die? Well this fear, the really extreme fear? This, this is what it feels like to die.


	3. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry for the really long wait. I did try to somewhat make up for the wait with '_Resolution_' though. Hope it worked.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

Now usually you read these stories that say the victim passed out before they hit the ground. I didn't. I didn't even hit the ground for that matter. I stopped right before I hit. You are all looking a little confused. Maybe I should explain.

_**Ten Minutes Ago**_

I could not believe the irony of the situation.

I was falling.

Again.

Albeit, out of a three story window this time but still falling.

I could feel the wind rushing around me as I fell towards the concrete ground. I didn't even close my eyes. I just watched the window as Naru yelled at Lin about something while franticly gesturing my way.

Then I started counting the feet till I hit the ground.

Ten feet.

Naru looked away from Lin and down at me as Lin backed away a few feet.

He better not jump.

Five feet.

Another sharp whistle pierced the air and this time four white lights shot out the window and towards me.

Four feet.

The white lights turned into dragons. I was astonished. Was that their true form?

Three feet.

I could feel the ground right there. I knew I was going to die. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for impact. Suddenly, I stopped falling. Just like that. I just stopped.

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. The four dragons had caught me mid air. I didn't think they could do that.

Then I look down.

Stupid move.

My nose was just barley grazing the ground.

The dragons lifted me up a couple of feet and set me safely on the ground and then shot back up into the air and into the window.

Naru was not there, nor was Lin.

Where did they go?

"Mai," A voice shouted to my left and I swung around to see my boss running from the building fallowed by Lin a few feet behind. Worry marred both of their faces as they rushed towards me.

You all might be a little stunned at the fact that Naru is showing an emotion on his face that could be seen clear as day. It being worry probably makes it a little more stunning. Well, somebody who was where I was probably couldn't see the worry on his face anyway because, truthfully, you would need a magnified glass to see it.

I can see it because I have worked for him for just shy of three years. I have figured out how to read his face. It's rather cool when you finally manage to do it, which is why I said you could see it clear as day, because I could. See it clear as day that is.

What really startled me was the way he reacted when he finally got to me.

He dropped to his knees as soon as he got in front of me and gently cupped my face in his hands and searched for any injuries there. He moved his hands to my shoulders and did the same for the rest of me. He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked me gently, worry clearly evident in his voice.

This was a little nerve wracking. Not once have I ever seen him scared.

"I'm fine," I say, my voice a little shaky "No damage done."

"What was that?" I heard Lin ask from behind Naru.

Naru looked at me then over my shoulder blankly. I could see his mind working, the gears going a mile a minute.

"I don't know," He said softly. He blinked and turned to look at Lin "but I do know that, whatever it was, it is now after Mai."

I groaned and looked up at the sky while rubbing my forehead. I could feel a headache coming.

"Why is it always me?" I complained.

Naru looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought I've already told you why," He addressed me, sarcasm and annoyance dripping from his tone and clear on his face "You're a magnet for trouble."

I glared at him.

_**Present**_

"After three days of investigating, the first ghost shows up and, no surprise, it goes after you."

I grinned sheepishly at Naru as I watched him pace the length of the room. It wasn't my fault. It just happens.

Naru stopped and shot me a glare. "This isn't funny, Mai. I want to know what brought the ghost out so suddenly. Not a trace anywhere then it just comes out. Like that."

Naru snapped is fingers and started pacing again. My grin faded and I looked down at my hands resting in my lap. He was right. It made no sense.

Then something occurred to me.

"Hey Lin", I called to the Chinese man. He looked up from the notes he was reading and looked at me expectantly "Do your shiki really look like dragons, or is that just a form they can take on and they really do just look like white lights?"

Lin looked at me with slightly widened eyes as Naru stopped pacing and turned to me as well.

"What", I asked self-consciously.

"You can see their true form", Lin stated slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I think", I flicked my gaze between Naru and Lin, both of whom were watching me "is that a problem?"

Lin shot a look towards Naru "No. It's just that…" he trailed off and Naru took over.

He looked me strait in the eyes and said "Only people with really high spiritual powers can see the shiki's true forms."

Oh.

Wait, What?!

* * *

**Thank You! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey faithful readers!! It 'tis me, back with more story. Sorry for the long wait. Yet again, I had a case of writer's-block-itis. Sigh..._**

**_Anyway._**

**_Thank You so much to all or my reviewers! There were too many for me to name them all. But you know who you are!! Thank You sooo much. I like to get reviews from you guys. It helps to give me confidence. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!!_**

**_On with the story..._**

* * *

"Come again," I asked looking at my boss like he was trying to joke with me. 'Cuz if he was, then he was doing a surprisingly good job at it.

"My sentiments exactly," Naru said obviously reading my expression "I seem to have under estimated your abilities, Mai. Though, it could also be an effect from the spirit that pushed you out that window."

He gestured to the now shattered glass of the window on the ground to my left. I noticed random spots of blood on some of the shards. Was it my blood maybe? I looked down at my arms and legs to see random cuts here and there varying in size and depth. Huh. I didn't even notice them.

Naru continued talking "The spirit seems strong enough to completely conceal it's self from us. That doesn't happen often so the effect might have done something to enhance your powers for that split moment allowing you to see their true forms."

He trailed off and slid a glance towards Lin. The man gave a curt nod.

Uh-oh.

"However," Naru said turning back to me "I would like to perform a few tests."

How did I know he was going to say that?

~*~

"We have arrived!"

The door to the base burst open and Bou-chan came strutting into the room with Ayako trailing behind him. Naru and Lin looked up from me and stared at the two adults that had just entered the room. Bou-san froze causing Ayako to bump into him.

"Hey," she shouted, putting her hands on her hips "what's the big idea?"

She looked around him and stared at Naru, Lin, and I as well.

I was laid across the couch that was in the base with Naru leaning over the arm of the couch that my head was resting on as he looked down at me. Lin was crouched down next to the side of the couch. He had his arms stretched out over my body, one hand hovering over my head and the other hovering over my midsection. There was a faint glow about all of us that made us look somewhat like ghosts.

Bou-san shifted his eyes over my arms and legs, his expression growing worried. His eyes found their way behind us three and his expression went from worried to horrified. He must have found the broken window, I guessed. His gaze shot back to me and he opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again. Naru shifted above me.

"If you two could be quite," he said in a cold voice as he shifted again to try and get comfortable in his hunched position "we are almost done."

Without waiting for a reply, Naru turned to Lin and gave him a curt nod to indicate for him to continue.

Lin focused back on me and the glow grew brighter. My body started to tingle more than it had before. None of this bothered me though. I was too distracted by the small dragons that were darting and weaving about us three as Lin murmured under his breath.

Two minutes later the murmuring stopped and the dragons flew to hover over Lin's right shoulder. The glow faded and the tingling died.

Lin removed his hands from their positions of hovering over my body and Naru stood up strait and stretched. My gaze darted between the two, as they talked among themselves for a second before turning their gazes to me.

"Lin's test," Naru started as he stretched again, the sound of his closed shifting sounding above me "shows that there was no residue of the ghost on you what so ever. If you were influenced, the dramatic height of powers should have subsided by now."

He walked to the side of the couch so that I could see him better. My gaze strayed to the shiki darting around Lin's head. Naru noticed my look and turned to see what I was watching before turning back to me with a raised eyebrow "That residue is gone. Can you still see their true form?"

Numbly, I nodded.

He hummed slightly as he gave me an unidentified look and mumbled something to Lin who in turn, jerked around and gave him a disbelieving look. Naru nodded slightly and the Chinese man slid his stare to me. After watching me for a second he glanced back at Naru.

"It's your call," he uttered.

Naru stood there, watching me intently as he contemplated what to do. His eyes flickered as he came to a decision.

"You are to stay with me at all times, no matter what," he started to explain. He glared at the newest occupants of the room as if daring them to argue "I am going to observe you and teach you how to control any spikes in energy you get. They can be very sudden and you need to be prepared to stop the outbursts of power."

Lin watched him in a way that could only be described as hidden approval.

The dark teen turned back to the monitors mounted in the wall of shelves that the onmyoji was watching before speaking again "when the case is over, we will see where height in your spiritual energy in. If it is still high after a week we will know what to do from there to help you along the way."

Everyone was silent. I sat on the couch soaking everything that my boss had just said. If it really was all me, what was I going to do. The thought of having so much spiritual energy really frightened me. An image of Naru collapsing after his show of such strength flashed through my mind. It had taken several minutes for the paramedics to get his heart started again.

I jumped as I was ripped from my reverie by a sudden exclamation from Bou-san. The three of us turned to see his eyes still trained on the broken window.

"What the heck happened?"

I grinned sheepishly once more as Naru said bluntly "A ghost pushed her out the window."

Ayako and Bou-san looked at each other in disbelief.

"What," they both exclaimed simultaneously as they whipped their heads around to look at me in horror.

Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but observe how precisely together their movements were and had to stifle an onslaught of laughter.

It was highly amusing.

They both groaned, their looks turning from horror to weariness and said "Again Mai? Honestly, there is no end to it."

Again, they did it in perfect sync.

The suppressed laugh tore from my lips and rang around the room. Everyone turned to look at me weirdly. Then Naru smirked. I got a vague feeling that he knew what I was laughing about.

Bou-san and Ayako glanced at each other again rolled their eyes then looked back at me.

"Typical Mai," they said together once again.

I laughed harder.

* * *

**_Again, Thank You for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N./ Sorry about the delay**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**4**

* * *

"Will you hurry up? I really have to use the restroom."

My boss sighed, set down the file he was reading, and stood up from his place at the table in the middle of the room. He looked at me standing next to the couch shifting from foot to foot and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that," I shot back in response to his look. I bolted to the door and pulled it open as I waited for Naru to catch up to me. "I told you five minutes ago that I had to go to the bathroom and you ignored me."

He merely stepped past me into the hallway and started walking in the direction of the bathroom. I ran after him, desperately trying to get my mind off of my threatening to burst bladder. Why did the bathroom we were allowed to use have to be in a different hallway?

As we weaved our way through children something occurred to me.

"Hey Naru," I called. He shifted his eyes to me for a second then back ahead of him. I took that as permission to continue. "I thought you were going to teach me how to "control my powers" or something like that."

I put my hands up and made quotation motions at 'control my powers.' I was surprised when he answered.

"I am," he responded as he stepped to the side to avoid collision with a little girl that was chasing after her friends. "But right now I'm simply observing. I'm not entirely sure that the power is yours alone. If something happens that is tied to you, then I will start teaching you."

I gave him a confused look as we turned into the hall that had the restroom, "But why wait?"

He gave a sigh that sounded exasperated. "If the powers are yours, then they will be connected to your emotions, you're will, and will be completely random, coming out at times that are utterly inconvenient. For Example, while you're in the restroom. If that does not happen but you still exhibit such abilities then it has something to do with what happened earlier and we need to look into it. So, until something happens, I can't start teaching you."

I gave a sound of understanding and smiled as a little boy squealed happily when one of his friends jumped out at him from behind a door.

"_I'm not even all that certain on how to describe this thing. It's to my understanding that it takes on many forms. I couldn't tell you for sure. Only the kids have seen it…"_

My mind flashed back to three days ago when the director of Miako's School for Gifted Children. The boarding school had been tormented by a rather unusual ghost for quite some time now. A lot of the kids had complained about being afraid and seeing things that none of the adults could see and most of the time the claims were written off as one of the kids having another episode.

All the kids at the school have some sort of mental and/or psychological problem. The parents sent them to the school because they couldn't handle the problem. At least, that's what their client, Miako Takahashi, claimed. About two days into the case however Naru informed us that ninety-five percent of the children had powers of some sort. They just didn't know what they were or what to do with them. I thought it was rather sad.

I was brought out of her thoughts when Naru suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw that we were in front of the restroom. I grinned sheepishly and went to do my business.

On our way back to base something occurred to me.

"Hey Naru," I asked hesitantly, "you can see Lin's shiki's true forms as well right?"

"Yes," was his curt reply, "I've always been able to see them."

**_GH_**

Monk sighed in exasperation from his position on the couch distracting me momentarily from my math homework. It had taken me quite a while to get him to consent to letting me to do it while working when we had nothing else to do. I turned back to my homework.

A few minutes later there was another sigh distracting me once again.

"Hey Naru," Monk whined, "Isn't there anything to do?"

He didn't even look up from his files.

"No."

Monk whined again. I went back to my work.

'_Let's see…_ _If f(x) = 2 xs + six and the function g is the inverse of f, then g'(2) =…'_

I was interrupted again as Monk started a fight with Ayako. I growled under my breath as Yasuhara started putting his opinions out in the open thus making it louder. John started trying to break up the fight. I never noticed Naru watching me nor did I notice that the cup on the table had started shaking.

Grumbling I tried to block out the noise and started over on the question. Then one of them bumped the table and my pencil ran along the page creating a line.

"Ugh! Will you guys just shut up? Some of us are concentrating here!"

Everyone stopped dead and stared at me. I had thrown my pencil down and had stood up with my hands on my hips.

"Can you guys not argue for more than five seconds," I glared and opened my mouth to start chewing them out more when Naru cut me off.

"Mai."

My eyes swung to him. He wasn't watching me but rather something on the table.

"What," I snapped.

That's when the cup exploded.

I yelped and jumped back as everyone covered their faces from the flying glass.

After a few seconds we all looked back down at where the cup had been. It was now just a small puddle of water and glass.

Naru sighed.

"That was 'what'." He stated calmly, "I was about to tell you to calm down before you broke the cup but I can see I was too late…"

By now everyone had started to stare at me.

"How are you feeling?"

Naru again. Numbly I looked at him. His face was calm.

"Do you feel tired? Run down? Dizzy?"

Not quite sure why he was asking I thought it over before starting to shake my head and then stopping as my limbs started to feel heavy, "I'm a little heavy…"

He nodded and gestured towards the couch, "Lay down. Get some rest. We'll go over what just happened later. Monk, John, go around and check the cameras, they haven't been working right. Make sure none of the children have messed with them. Ms. Matsuzaki I want you to try and talk to some of the children. See what they can tell you. Yasuhara, go down to the local library and see what you can find out about the area."

Everyone nodded and set off to do their tasks. I snuggled down on the couch as I grew tired. I watched as Lin's shiki flew in swirls above me, their gentle movement putting me to sleep. Before long I was out.

**_GH_**

_I don't know how long I drifted in the darkness for. I just know that it was peaceful. _

_After a while I started to notice a high pitched noise. It was quiet at first but then it started to get louder and louder until I had to cover my ears in hope to keep them from bleeding. Then I realized. It was a scream._

_The black walls around me shattered like glass. The screaming got louder. It was unbearable. _

_Then I was falling._

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Update as soon as possible.**


End file.
